pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Countering Weapons - Detailed Version
Ever been countlessly murdered by the Ghost Lantern, or spammed by the Smart Bullet Bazooka? But you have no idea how to kill that user? Here are some setups, examples, and tips of how to counter these players. Smart Bullet Bazooka When you think of an overpowered weapon, you'd probably think of this weapon. This fires homing shells that have great tracking, and can be very annoying. This weapon requires no skill to use. How to Counter Dark Force Saber + Berserk Boots * Maxing out the DFS and the Berserk Boots can greatly increase your speed, and you can outrun the Smart Bullet Bazooka's rockets. Just make sure to strafe while running so you won't get hit by another weapon, but don't strafe too much to allow the rockets to catch up to you. Do not stop moving until the rockets have exploded from a safe distance. * Kill the user with a long-ranged weapon, as the rockets can't travel as they used to before it got nerfed in the 11.0.0 update. Note: As of update 15.2.0, the Smart Bullet Bazooka has been removed. Ghost Lantern Another overpowered weapon, unrivaled at close range. Currently the strongest weapon in the game, apart from the Big Buddy. Counters Another Ghost Lantern: * It can no longer block projectiles, so most ranged weapons can take it out but slowdown is highly recommended. * Have an area damage weapon that has a good AoE, like the 0xbadc0de, or the Anti-Gravity Blaster so you can knock the user or yourself away. * Kill the user from a long range, as this weapon has a poor range. * Fight fire with fire. If you know you will be hit, quickly fire a ghost at your opponent. If can, use this method as a last resort. Storm Hammer Former overpowered weapon. Counters * keep your distance and use a powerful close, mid, or even a far ranged weapon, Most ranged weapons can beat it slowdown is highly recommended Ghost Lantern: stay at a distance and send a ghost or two their way. * Have an area damage weapon that has a good AoE, so you can knock the user or yourself away. * Use slow down weapons or candy gadget Prototype An over-powered weapon if used correctly. Counters: * Perform continuous strafes to make the user less likely to hit you. * Never stand still when out of the open for too long, this will make you an easy target. * Have an area damage weapon that has a good AoE, it will make it more difficult for the user to land a shot on you. Anti-Hero Rifle Also an over-powered weapon if used properly. Counters: Like the Prototype: * Perform continuous strafes to make the user less likely to hit you. * Never stand still when out of the open for too long, this will make you an easy target. * Have an area damage weapon that has a good AoE, it will make it even more difficult for the user to shoot you Trapper Still powerful even after it got nerfed in the 11.0.0 update. Counters: * Strafe. When you strafe, it will become more difficult for the user to land a hit on you. * Pick of the user from a safe distance. The traps have a bullet travel time, so it will take a moment or two for the user to hit their target at longer ranges. * Have an area damage weapon that has a good AoE, so you can knock the user or yourself away. * After it received a nerf in the 11.0.0 update, it became a 2-shot headshot, take advantage of this. Once you have been hit once by one of the traps, quickly react be turning towards the user and quickly killing them. Big Buddy The most overpowered removed weapon. Counters: * Use the Energy Shield gadget to absorb the cannonball. Don't be too close, as the cannonball does area damage and it make splash you. * The cannonballs have a bullet travel time. Use this to your advantage and dodge them while it is in the air. * This weapon has a low mobility, low rate of fire, and a slow reload time. This can make the user vulnerable to long range weapons. Judge The weapon that is infamous for spawn-camping. Counters: * If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. * Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and repeatedly hopping. * If possible, try taking sharp turns through doorways. * Shoot its users with any weapon while they are controlling the rocket. Note: The Judge has been removed as of update 15.2.0 Voodoo Snowman A gadget that will transfer damage to a random player when it receives damage. Counters: There's not much you can do about this gadget, but: * As of the 11.4.0 update, you will receive a message telling you that a Voodoo Snowman is watching you. * When being damaged by the Voodoo Snowman, you can see the direction of where the damage is occurring from. If you can, do your best to track down the user and kill them. * Use the Disabler gadget to prevent your enemy from using his gadgets for a few seconds, including the Voodoo Snowman. Category:Tutorials